


Trust

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [4]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: At peace with death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ryou, on matters of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

The trouble with being part of a cohort is everything that doesn't get said or spoken of at all, the things that are never shared amongst the group, and Ryou is horribly, terribly grateful for it regardless.

 

Not trusting the others is a problem, of course. Cye says it all the time, and Ryou even agrees with it; they can't have a proper alliance if they don't trust one another to stand by the agreements. Which is, on it's own, a whole different issue because there is no proper alliance or agreements or any of that nonsense, just the five of them and two civilians and Ryou's cat against an enemy so much bigger than they are.

 

But even if they had an alliance, Ryou would be hesitant to trust them. They're good people and they're determined that they are all going to come out of this alive, and it breaks Ryou to tell them that's not true, it's not possible. And he definitely doesn't want to start believing that it might actually be possible.

 

He's not sure any of them actually do, which is almost worse, but at the very least nobody talks about it, though sometimes... he thinks they want to.

 

The war is a bunch of nonsense when Ryou can trust his enemies not to give him the leniency that his cohort desperately apparently wants to.

 

He made his peace with dying a long time ago.


End file.
